You Hurt The Ones You Love
by RachelKarenGeller
Summary: New and Updated, is the saying really true? Do you hurt the ones you love and if so, does it work? A Chuckie/Angelica Two shot
1. Chapter 1

**You Hurt the Ones you Love**

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own Rugrats or this song.**

**This has just been completely re-mastered and beta'd so I'd appreciate any input. Lots of new content is now in this story, enjoy!**

**~Chapter 1~**

**~Hurting you~**

**XXX**

_I'd like to run away from you  
But if I were to leave you I would die  
I'd like to break the chains you put around me  
And yet I'll never try_

15 Year old Chuckie Finister stared at his best friend's cousin Angelica Pickles as she stood in front of him, towering over him in an intimidating manor. She was demanding that he go fetch her books from her locker. Chuckie didn't know what was happening, he couldn't breath, his throat felt dry. He wanted to run but his legs weren't letting him. He stood almost frozen in fear.

_No matter what you do you drive me crazy  
I'd rather be alone  
But then I know my life would be so empty  
As soon as you were gone_

Angelica took a deep intake of breath before she shouted at the top of her lungs

"FINSTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Get my books, NOW!"

It was a command more than anything, and since the age of 2 years old he had been subjected to this attitude from her and forced to obey.

Chuckie finally able to move his legs again ran away from her to fetch her books, but the minute he stepped away from her he thought he would feel free, but he didn't. He felt empty, he WANTED to be near her. His brain couldn't comprehend it and had an inner battle with his arms and legs to run as far away from her as possible and never look back, as was Chuckie's nature to run away from things that scared him. He had never been as brave and courageous as his best friend and thus never had the confidence to stand up to Angelica and say no.

_Impossible to live with you  
But I could never live without you  
For whatever you do / For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you_

Chuckie thought he had gone crazy, he wanted to shrug it off but instead as usual he succumbed to her bidding, rushing off to get the books she needed. But this time Chuckie's heart had won because the only reason he injured this constant bullying was because he knew she loved to see him scared, so the more scared he acted the more he could see her thus why he was retrieving her books at this moment, His heart seemed to have brought other foreign feelings to the surface which made him think,

Just so he could see her again?… what was this? Was he in love with ANGELICA? …… suddenly snapping out of his daydream state he dropped the books clumsily, his mouth working without any control had formed and projected the words for every one to hear.

"ANGELICA? LOVE ANGELICA? Oh my god" …..He started to panic and freak out but managed to bring himself to calm down once the realisation and of what he had just said and how many people had heard who were no starting to star helped him to look down at the pile of messed up books and pages scattered across the tiled corridor floor.

_Oh man, I'm going to pay for that later_ he thought as he knelt down to collect the items he had dropped. When he went to ascend he came face with the one person who was at this moment the last person he would ever see if she had her way with him after what he had just uncontrollably spouted out.

_Or maybe sooner rather than later_

_You make me sad  
You make me strong  
You make me mad  
You make me long for you / You make me long for you_

He looked up at her timidly. His arms were shaking now from fear, he was almost certain if she took one step closer to him or raised her arm he would cowardly fling the books to the floor and shield his head with his arms,_ had she heard him?_ he thought _of course she had,_ he knew the answer to that without the need to ask. A dark shade of red spread across his face indicating his embarrassment at being heard by her. For reasons he couldn't understand his face turned from the bright red to a faint pink tone.

_You make me live  
You make me die  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry for you / You make me cry for you_

He blushed …

She blushed…

_I hate you  
Then I love you  
Then I love you  
Then I hate you  
Then I love you more  
For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you_

But when he looked into her beautiful eyes that if she wasn't barking at him in his face when he saw them he was sure he could get lost in them. When she spoke it wasn't in her usual angry, demanding, loud tone. It was closer to one he had seen her only use on her parents when she wanted them to get or buy her something and even then it was obviously forced. But as he starred into her eyes and saw them start to well up with tears, another very rare occurrence in this context. He knew she was being genuine and her voice was one of caring and loving nature that in all the 13 years he had known Angelica had NEVER EVER seen her even come close to talking to him as a human being and not a slave or piece of dirt on her shoe.

"You love me?, no ones ever loved me before" she asked now searching her pockets for a tissue to wipe her eyes. Chuckie was a caring person and frequently felt sorry for people but he had rarely ever felt sorry for Angelica but in this instance he knew how much she cared and valued her popularity and knew he had probably just jeopardized everything she had worked to maintain as her hard image projected of her. He didn't know exactly why she was crying because if it was over he image then she would more likely have just gotten mad at him. So did this mean the cold hearted bully, Angelica Pickles actually cared about someone other than herself?

_You treat me wrong  
You treat me right  
You let me be  
You make me fight with you / I could never live without you_

Chuckie relaxed a little and gave her a sympathetic smile, he knew if Angelica was feeling some form of compassion then the emotion must be very alien to her and very hard to adjust to. He scratched the back of his head and fidgeted, he was no longer shaking or scared as he knew if she was going to get mad she would have by now. "Yeah" he said sheepishly then turned his attention back to his feet not wanting to see her reaction, he was glad he didn't.

_You make me high  
You bring me down  
You set me free  
You hold me bound to you_

Her voice was cracked and weak and Chuckie barely heard her as she squeaked out, "I'm sorry…"

_I hate you  
Then I love you  
Then I love you  
Then I hate you  
Then I love you more / I love you more  
For whatever you do / For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you_

Out of pure shock that she had apologised to him at all, let alone when she hadn't done anything wrong made him look up at her, he asked, "For what?" his heart broke as he watched her ready to release to river of tears from her delicate cheeks. He stood for a second waiting for an answer, wanting nothing more than to pull her into an embrace and hold her as she let all her tears run free into his shoulder, but he wouldn't, he had done too much damage already.

_I never, never, never  
I never, never, never  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you  
But you._

But she never answered; she just looked at him then ran off crying...

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Hurt the Ones you Love**

**~Chapter 2~**

**~Following you~**

**Angelica's POV**

She just had to get away from him, she felt so vulnerable and weak that it scared her, she knew she needed to go somewhere and let it all out. After what had happened she wasn't sure how she felt. The boy she had a major crush on had just admitted he loved her. But she had always been SO mean to Chuckie that she couldn't understand how he could ever possibly harness any feelings for her but hate and loath. She had never met anyone who would ever love a girl like her.

_No one loved her_ she thought remembering all the people she had inflicted her angry, negative temper on. Only her parents and relatives and even her cousins didn't love her and that she presumed was because they had too because they were family. This hadn't applied to Tommy and Dil because they hated her. Was she really that bad? She had never cared or considered how anyone felt but her, no one's needs mattered as long as she was happy and her needs were fulfilled. It had all been perfect until she reached 3. That was when it happened. Angelica had been spying on Chuckie and Tommy and the twins Phil and Lil watching them as they interacted with another goody two shoes toddler.

As Angelica watched slowly devising a plan to spoil their fun she saw the new girl, Megan push Chuckie over, she felt a surge of jealously bubble up in her small toddler stomach and felt a lot of anger towards Megan for picking on one of her babies, after all, that was her job. As she watched Megan continually pick on Chuckie and had to physically hold herself back so she could carry out and formulate a new plan to get Megan hurt she saw the strangest thing. Chuckie was making continual attempts to befriend Megan and get her to like him, like bringing her flowers, and a reptar bar!

Angelica was shocked of this behaviour, she had spent months bullying and picking on Chuckie and never once had he willingly given her any of these items. She thought about it for a minute then concluded that she wasn't making enough of an effort. So from that day on until now she had tried to focus her attention on Chuckie in a mean manor in hopes that one day he would come to her as he had to Megan. This day had come. And it had come unexpected as Angelica had almost given up on her plan. But now she had 15 years to see the effect of what it had on Chuckie, his shaking, making him cry, his fear of her, she was beginning to lose hope and regret it, she had never wanted him to be afraid of her and was now convinced this wasn't the type of girl Chuckie deserved.

He deserved someone nice, someone kind, someone who he wasn't afraid of and who would comfort him if he did get scared of something, some one who wouldn't bully him and isn't afraid to show him how she feels. He deserved the right to feel loved and cared for. He deserved... but she couldn't think of anyone .She didn't want to imagine him with anyone else but her. But that was selfish as Chuckie deserved someone and unbelievably he wanted her of all people! She could promise herself but before she was sure she could stick to it she wasn't going to take another chance to hurt Chuckie.

By god be her witness, Angelica Pickles was never going to be mean again! She would make herself perfect for Chuckie. Someone who he could be proud to call his girlfriend.

She had run off to the edge of the college campus to sit under a tree by the sea, she just wanted to be alone right now to sort out her new plan.

**Chuckie's POV**

Chuckie was running over campus trying to search for Angelica. He had tried to follow her but she was quick and smart and he wasn't so quick, so he had lost her and was now scouring the campus looking everywhere for her, desperate to find her and talk to her. _Where could she have gone? _He thought as he put his hand on a bench and bent over trying to catch his breath, he continued his thoughts about why had she had apologized and what for. After all it was him who had confessed.

Suddenly he remembered an incident similar to this that was from when he was 2 years old, about a girl named who had pushed him over, poked him with a stick and done so many mean things to him because she liked him. He shook his head in disbelief. He felt so stupid now, why hadn't he seen it before? Angelica was mean to everyone, but she was meaner to him more than anyone else, that had to mean something, didn't it?

She had admitted she liked him so why had she ran away. He had told her he liked her too, he just had to find her. He felt the adrenaline build up and a new confidence arise.

Was this love, is this's meant by going to extremes for that right person. If he was right then he wasn't going to give up to easily.

After about 10 minutes of running, he saw a figure in the background. They looked like they were crying; hoping on the off chance that it was her, he ran over.

He stood by the tree out of sight for a few seconds to admire her. He couldn't help but smile as her long blonde hair blew to hide her face in the sea breeze. He finally decided to let his presents be known. He walked confidently straight in front of her, lifted her chin up so she was looking at him, she had a shocked look, mixed in with her puffy red eyes but she obeyed none the less and didn't say a word.

He moved his face towards hers. She had remembered her plan but him being here now, she could think of nothing but him and being in his arms. She let her eyes flutter shut as their mouths met for hope it would not be the last, the kiss was sweet and tender but left them both longing for more. When they pulled away he kissed the salty tear that was falling down her cheek and whispered in her ear.

_Angelica you are everything I want and everything I love._

She smiled still speechless from his words and whispered in his ear,

_You hurt the ones you love_

And with that she pushed Chuckie to the ground pinning him down and giggling as he laughed. She smirked and bent down to kiss him again. When they broke away Angelica told him how she was going to be nicer and Chuckie told her he never wanted to let her go as she sat between his legs, her back to his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist and his head buried in her shoulder. Nothing could have made this day more perfect.

**The End**


End file.
